evosolariafandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization Unity
Important Note: The information contained in this page is partially OUTDATED and thus anything mentioned below may have been altered, discarded, or added upon. It is recommended that you wait for the -soon to come- update before reading the content found here. Civilization Unity is a single, numerical indicator of the coherence of your Civilization. It holds a binary significance, as it serves both as a mechanic that prevents unlimited expansion of the players' empires (while allowing enough flexibility for equally successful empires of different sizes to exist) and as a tool to promote positive and mutually beneficial social interaction in-game while punishing disruptive behavior between players at the same time. Civilization Unity consists of (and is calculated by combining) the following 3 factors, and has the - very important for the entire civilization - effects described below: Civilization Unity Factors *'Expansion Index '''is a single number that represents the size and fragmentation of your civilization (note that the distance-related ''spread of the civilization is not factored here, but in the Merchant Fleet Asset, reducing its effectiveness). It has a negative effect on Civilization Unity, since more and/or bigger colonies are harder to control under a single rule. The Expansion Index itself consists of two sub-factors, based on the Number of Colonies and the Total Population of your Civilization: **'Colony # Index': To calculate the index, the first, original colony is free, and from then on we add 2 for the 2nd colony, 3 for the 3rd colony, 4 for the 4th, etc. as shown in the image below (and left) **'Population Index': To calculate the index, we first subtract 5000 from the current total population*, and for each 1000 population (of what is left after the subtraction) we take its square root, divide that by 100 and add it - in steps of 1000 always - to the Population Index (rounded to the 2nd digit). An example of the Population Index for up to 100k population units is shown below (and right). Note: for populations between the steps of 1000 units, a simple linear interpolation is used, for example for a population of 7200 the population index is 0.8*0.77+0.2*1.32 = 0.88. [*Note: each population unit in Evosolaria represents a million people. So a population of 5000 is actually 5 billion people, 1 million population units is 1 trillion people, etc.] The Total Expansion Index is of course calculated by adding together the Colony # and Population indices. *''' Universal Approval''' is again a single number representing how content are the people in your civilization with your rule. It can have a positive or negative effect on Civilization Unity, depending on whether those who approve of your rule are more than those who disapprove or vice versa respectively. It is calculated in the following way: **Add all the Happy Population units and subtract all the Unhappy ones. ***If the result is a positive number (Happy>Unhappy),'' follow exactly the same procedure as with the Population Index above, but ''without subtracting 5000 from the population number. The final result will be multiplied by 2 and added to the Civilization Unity. For example, for a population 10000 units large, with 3000 happy, 5000 content (they don't count here) and 2000 unhappy citizens, the Universal Approval ratio will be +0.32 (the value corresponding to 3000-2000=1000 citizens) * 2 = +0.64. ***If the result is a negative number (Unhappy>Happy), use the absolute value of that number and follow the exact same procedure as with the Population Index above, but without subtracting 5000 from the population number. The final result will be subtracted from the Civilization Unity. Examples of the Universal Approval factor are shown on the right. The Universal Approval factor, and its direct relationship with Credits - through the Tax Rate and Grant Rate mechanics seen in the Colony Management Page - shows that one way for a large, sprawling empire to exist is through wealth, as Credits can be exchanged for Prosperity, thus Approval, thus higher Civilization Unity, counteracting the negative effects of the Expansion Index. For example, with a total Population of 10 thousand units, a 30% of Happy Citizens with 0% Unhappy ones (or 40% - 10%, 50% - 20%, etc.) will be enough to cancel out all the negative effects of the Population Index. This becomes harder for larger populations, for example with a total population of 100 thousand units, a 60% of Happy Citizens with 0% Unhappy ones (or 70% - 10%, 80% - 20%) is required instead, but money and happiness is still the most certain way to achieve a stable and viable large empire. Additionally, the Universal Approval factor, ties directly with War Weariness, which increases the Unhappy population. So, if a player is engaging in constant, mindless - disruptive for other players' enjoyment - warfare, that behavior will result in a high war weariness, many unhappy citizens and a very low civilization unity *'Patronage Boon'. Patronage is another mechanic that promotes positive relationships between players, and also supports new and inexperienced players. In essence it involves a high-level and experienced player taking a low-level, inexperienced one under their protection, giving them credits, resources and technologies (and advice about the game) and in exchange receiving bonuses in culture and civilization unity, proportional to how well the low-level player develops (and how much help he has received from the patron). The Patronage boon is this bonus in Civilization Unity. details to be added Note: It must be mentioned that Civilization Unity is a factor greatly affected by the various government types and other social choices of the Social Tapestry page, either directly or through their effects to one of the the Unity's factors mentioned above. Thus, some goverment types are more suited for large empires than others. Civilization Unity Effects Civilization Unity has a wide array of effects on many important aspects of your civilization. Some of the effects are simply "triggered" once Unity exceeds a certain (positive or negative) value and persist for as long as Unity remains above or below that specific threshold; for example, for Unity values less than -100 (and as long as it remains below -100), no new colonies can be established. Some other effects however, scale linearly as a function of Unity; for example, Alertness (resistance to enemy spy inflitration) is multiplied by (1+X/100), where X is a positive Unity value (e.g. if Unity = +1, Alertness is multiplied by 1.01, if Unity = +10, Alertness is multiplied by 1.10, by 1.50 for Unity = +50, by 2.00 for Unity = +100, by 3.00 for Unity = +200, etc.) and is divided by (1+Y/100) where Y is a negative Unity value (e.g. if Unity is -20, Alertness is divided by 1.20). All the threshold and linear effects of Civilization Unity are described (and depicted, in the case of linear ones) below: *'Morale mutliplier' (linear): High positive Civilization Unity increases the Morale of both Fleets and Colonies (doubled for Unity +100, tripled for Unity +200, etc) while severe negative Civilization Unity decreases it (halved for unity -100, etc.) *'Influence' mutliplier '(linear): High positive Civilization Unity increases the accumulation of Colony Influence (doubled for Unity +100, tripled for Unity +200, etc) while severe negative Civilization Unity decreases it (halved for unity -100, etc.) *'Assimilation Time mutliplier '(linear): High positive Civilization Unity greatly increases the Assimilation Time of Colonies occupied by enemies (doubled for Unity +50, tripled for Unity +100, etc) while severe negative Civilization Unity decreases it (halved for unity -50, etc.) *'Alertness mutliplier '(linear): High positive Civilization Unity increases the Alertness (resistance to enemy covert ops) of both Fleets and Colonies (doubled for Unity +100, tripled for Unity +200, etc) while severe negative Civilization Unity decreases it (halved for unity -100, etc.) *'Corruption mutliplier '(linear): High positive Civilization Unity decreases the Corruption of Colonies (halved for Unity +200, etc) while severe negative Civilization Unity increases it (doubled for unity -200, etc.) *'Maximum Corruption (bounded linear): Civilization Unity also sets a maximum value for corruption that cannot be exceeded. Maximum Corruption has a linear correlation with Civilization Unity (it is 90% for -200 Unity, 50% for 0 Unity, 10% for +200 Unity) between the values of -200 and +200 but -as seen on the graph- that relationship is "bounded" on both sides. This means that for values greater than +200, maximum corruption does not decrease further, but has the same value as that of +200 Unity exactly (10%) and for values lower than -200 again it doesn't increase more but remains at 90%. *'Golden Age Points multiplier' (two-pronged, semi-bounded, linear): High positive Civilization Unity accelerates the establishment of a Golden Age, while very low negative Civilization Unity hampers it. The relationship here is a bit more complex, as it has two (or better, three) "prongs": **If Civilization Unity is between -50 and +50, it has no effect on Golden Age Points **If Civilization Unity is higher than +50, it linearly increases the accumulation of Golden Age Points (doubled for +250 Unity) **If Civilization Unity is lower than -50, it linearly decreases the accumulation of Golden Age Points (halved for only -100 Unity, the decrease is much faster than the increase in this case) *'Colonization' Limit (threshold: less than -100): New colonies cannot be established as long as Civilization Unity is less than -100. *'Golden Age Limit' (threshold: less than -200): Golden Ages cannot start as long as Civilization Unity is less than -200 (also an existing golden age immediately ends -and does not resume- if Unity drops below -200). Note: The Golden Age counter continues to (very slowly obviously) accumulate points, but if it exceeds those necessary to start a Golden Age nothing happens (the counter remains at 100%, but the extra points are "lost"), in which case the Golden Age begins immediately once Unity rises above -200. *'General Unrest' (threshold: less than -200 for 12 hours): If Civilization Unity is lower than -200 for more than 12 hours continuously (a general unrest timer appears counting down the 12 hours) the civilization enters the General Unrest state, in which: Fleet Production (Capacity) decreases on all colonies by a percentage equal to the % of Unhappy Population in each colony and hostile "Rebel" fleets are produced on each colony, using that "lost" production. Fleets are produced in random intervals (ranging from 6 to 18 hours between "spawns"), with the amount of fleet produced a function of the "lost" production and the time since the previous interval. The fleet composition will be determined by what type of ships the colony can produce, what type of fleet the player has guarding the colony (the rebels will generally build fleet of the type that is suited against the player's) and a randomly generated component as well (so neither the composition, nor the time of the rebellion can be predicted). Important Note: If a Rebel fleet destroys all Defending Fleet and Base Defences, the planet immediately declares Independence (there is no Resistance from the population, nor any Assimilation Time until that happens as in normal occupations) and becomes an NPC faction. *'Fleet Desertion' (threshold: less than -225 for 12 hours): If Civilization Unity is lower than -225 for more than 12 hours continuously (a fleet desertion timer appears counting down the 12 hours) the civilization enters the Fleet Desertion state, in which case in random intervals (ranging from 12 to 24 hours), one of the three fleets with the lowest morale or one of the three fleets further away from your sphere of influence (choice is made randomly) deserts and becomes a Pirate fleet (they will attempt to hit any targets nearby they can defeat, but run away from superior forces). *'Open Rebellion' (threshold: less than -250 for 12 hours): If Civilization Unity is lower than -250 for more than 12 hours continuously (an open rebellion timer appears counting down the 12 hours), the civilization enters the Open Rebellion state, in which case in random intervals (ranging from 12 to 24 hours) one of the two Colonies with the lowest approval ratio (and all the fleet in orbit above it) splits off (without a fight) and become a hostile NPC faction. *'Civil War' (threshold: less than -200 for 60 hours): A slow-burning fuse, if Civilization Unity is lower than -200 for more than 60 hours continuously (a civil war timer appears counting down the 60 hours), or in other words if the civilization is in a state of General Unrest for 2 whole days (60-12=48 hours) the Civil War Event takes place: half the planets (rounded down) and half the fleets (rounded down), those with the lowest approval and morale respectively split off and form a (very) hostile NPC faction that will attempt to use all its resources to conquer the colonies that remained loyal (for the first few days at least). Note: The Colony where the Capital is remains loyal (even if it is in the lower half in approval rating, in which case the worse "loyal" colony rebels instead) unless it is the very worse, or 2nd worse colony in approval ratio, in which case a level 1 Capital is established on the colony with the highest approval ratio.